geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
PS666
For most people out there, 7th generation is like a bottle of Coke, but for me, it's a horrifying memory that can be erased. It was May of 2019, and I was starving to get a PS3, but my dad didn't have enough money on it. I had been made fun of at school, and "James didn't have a PS3!" was their chant that they said at me while they're making fun of me. I went home filled with tears and told my dad that I had been made fun of at school, and that they were a jerk to me. My dad said that it's fine, because he can look for a cheap copy of a PS3. He then went on Amazon, searched for PS3, and, on the bottom of page 7, he noticed an item that went under the name "POSSESSED PS3 DO NOT BUY!" The good news is that it was only 1 dollar! My dad bought it, and it came in the mail about 2 days later. In the box was a PS3 Slim (Unlike the original PS3, this PS3 model sacrificed PS2 backwards-compatibility, kinda like how the Nintendo Wii's second model ditched GameCube backwards-compatibility.), and it looked like the official one from Sony. What came with it was a lot of wires. Also, there are 200 PS3 games that came with it, and 100 PS1 games that came with it, and there are 300 games that came with the PS3 in total. I hooked it up, set it up, grabbed my controller, and got ready to play. Man, I really, really, really, really, REALLY shouldn't have done that. Well, the startup screen was the one you'd see on a PS3 Slim, but the background was red. And not just red, I meant BLOOD RED. "What's with the blood red color?" I thought. I made my own user, named it "AlexK215", made my PSN account, and when I was about to insert one of the game discs, I noticed that my user had 6666 trophies (If you don't know what a trophy is, it's practically a PlayStation version of an Xbox accomplishment, with the word "trophy" as its name). This freaked me out so much, I put down the disc, turned off the PS3, and took a 2 hour break by using my Chromebook. 2 hours later, I gave up using my Chromebook, and decided to play my PS3, thinking that it was just a prank played by a 15-year-old who had gone into pranks. But it's not. The setup screen's background was lightest blood red this time, and the text changed to "PS666". "What is happening?!" I cried. Now my PSN avatar was of a dead man, with his intestines ripped out, hanging on his body, his lungs all gone, his head torn apart, and one of his ankles split. I was more freaked out than before. My user's name was changed to "666", and that freaked me out way more. It was at this point that I needed a break. I inserted one of the games, which is a PS1 game, and it was called "International Superstar Soccer Pro '98". I played as USA, and, since USA was in North America, I played against Mexico. Sure enough, the match is normal, and I was winning 2-0. But when I was about to score a 3rd goal, Mexico grabbed a knife, and stabbed my players over 100 times. Now all my players were dead, except one, which was heading for the goal. And scarier than that, I heard the startup sound in earrape, and I cannot do anything but think about the text on the startup screen. And the scariest of all was that I did not get the penalty. Mexico did, and stabbed my goalkeeper. I was horrified. I took the game out, turned off my PS3, went on the bed, and cried for 10 minutes. I guess the item's name on Amazon was right. It really is possessed. Then I stopped crying, and I looked up, and saw that the ceiling had words written in blood that said "Don't look behind you!" I looked down, and I disobeyed the ceiling by looking behind me. I saw a horrifying monster that looked like one of Mexico's players. It had a knife in one of its hands. I screamed, then ran for my life, and I took one of my dad's working tools, which is a hammer, and I yelled, "That PS3 must die!" Then I ran past the monster, ran for my PS3, and smashed it several times, until it got destroyed. The monster quickly disappeared. Then I grabbed the box of games, and yelled, "These games must serve the same fate!" Then I threw the games out of the window, and I was relieved never to see it again. Then my dad came into my room, and saw that the PS3 is destroyed. My dad asked me why I destroyed it, and I told him that it was possessed, and that it summoned a monster that was about to kill me. My dad was horrified. He said thanks to me, and he reached for the PS3, unplugged it out of the wall, and threw it out of the window, and it landed into the games. We were happy never to see it again. The next day, I went on Amazon to see if the possessed PS3 Slim was still on sale, and I realized that the item never existed. No online shopping websites had that item on sale. I was relieved. If you ever see this item on Amazon or anywhere else, don't buy it!Category:Items/Objects Category:Video Games Category:Video Gaming Category:Internet Category:Demon/Devil Category:James' Creepypastas Category:We need comments! Category:PlayStation Category:More comments please! Category:No 0/10 ever or else! Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Delete Category:Too short Category:Epic Cringe Category:Epic cringe Category:Horrible Category:Badpasta Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Yoda Gaming seal of horrible creepypasta Category:Post breasts and butt images down in comments plz Category:Titties Category:Pussy Category:Tits Category:Ass Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:It's true love we share, and so I found a place, that everyone should know, my happy moustache face, this is the Cleveland Show Category:Right here right now, there is no other place i want to be Category:Right here right now watching the world wake up from history Category:You're unbelievable (woah! What the fuck?) Category:BORN TO DIE WORLD IS A FUCK 鬼神 Kill Em All 1989 i am trash man 410,757,864,530 DEAD COPS Category:The things you say your purple prose just gives you away Category:You burden me with your questions you tell me with all no lies Category:Is it funny or what Category:I am the one and only and nobody I'd rather be Category:SKIIIIINER WITH HIS CRAZY EXPLANATIONS THE SUPERINTENDENT'S GONNA NEED HIS MEDICATIONS WHEN HE HEARS SKINNER'S LAME EXAGGERATIONS THERE'LL BE TROUBLE IN TOWN TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:There's no other way there's no other way Category:All that you can do is watch them play Category:I want to crawl all over her Category:Sitting in an SDT Category:He lives in a house a very big house in the country watching afternoon repeats and the food he eats in the country Category:Lights go out and i cant be saved Category:Tides that i tried to swim against Category:Shoot An apple off my head Category:Dorbees Everywhere i look i see Dorbees Rolling to and fro i see Dorbees Why don't they go away Dorbees Rolling down the halls i see Dorbees Tiny little balls i see Dorbees Why don't they go away We really mean it Why Don't they go Away Dorbees Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:OH MY GOD STOP ADDING THE GODDAMN MR POE CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL MURDER YOU Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:Oh what a thing to do Category:It was all yellow Category:Your skin oh yeah your skin and bones Category:Turn in to something beautiful Category:Come up to meet you to tell you I'm sorry i don't know how lovely you are Category:Ask me your questions tell me your secrets Category:How Long You Must Wait For It Category:How long must you pay for it Category:So they're finally here performing for you if you know the words you can join in too put your hands together if you wanna clap as we take you through this monkey rap! HUH! D.K Donkey Kong